Change of Fate
by Dragonknight007
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was gifted with a power when Voldemort attempted to kill him first time. What if it changed his fate to something else? Let's find out. OP Harry. Bashing of AB/MW/RW. Harem story.
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Fate**

 **Summary: - What would have happened if Harry was gifted with a power when Voldemort attempted to kill him first time. What if it changed his fate to something else? Let's find out. OP Harry. Bashing of AB/MW/RW. Harem story.**

 **Disclaimer: - I own nothing of Harry Potter and Fate series. Also if some of the facts and explanation matches to some other fanfiction authors then the respective facts and explanation owned by them. Thank you.**

 **Story Start**

 **October 31, 1981.**

"Lilly, take Harry and get out of here. He is here. I will try to stop him as long I can. **"** Shouted James. Lilly with tears on her eyes left the room and went to nursery of Harry's. She has a ritual to do to protect her son from any danger. You see they were attacked by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. He is a terrible terrorist who thought non-magical or wizards of witches coming from non-magical families were dirt beneath the shoes of the pure blood families and should not be allowed to learn magic.

There were protest from everybody and some pure blood families and Voldemort started to slaughter them with his own group of dark wizard called the Death Eaters. He has done so many terrible things that people started fear his name. Only some brave wizard had opposed him. Albus Dumbledore and his group of light wizards 'The Order of the Phoenix' is one of them. James and Lilly Potter were two of them. It was after three months of Harry's birth that they have gotten a terrible news.

There was a prophecy was being told that the one will defeat the dark one will born at the end of July. Harry and another were matched the criteria. Lilly believed that some prophecies were true but this one given by a fraud even if she has a seer in her ancestry. She might have not believed it but Albus and Voldemort did.

She said to James that they should not leave the Potter manor as it is heavily warded and impossible to breach them but James heard none of it. Because he thought that what Dumbledore thought was write and everything was wrong. He said that Dumbledore will put Fidelius charm on where they about to live… Godrick Holow. She suspected that Dumbledore may have some ulterior motive and it is cantering on her son and the prophecy.

So she took some precautions. She first took control of everything from monetary value and estates to Potter manor library. She also sent Gringotts an official letter that only she, her husband and her son will be the only people that can access the vaults… main or trust. She also stored the family heirlooms even James's family invisibility clock inside Harry's trust vault. She told James it would be good idea that she saw the family businesses and everything and James should thought about the family's protection. James agreed wholeheartedly and drawn out the papers to transfer everything to Lilly.

After that Lilly drawn out some adoption papers and filled them for emergency. She then started to read ancient runes and rituals to protect her son from any and all herms. She delved even in some dark arts. Once she was reading a blood magic book and James caught her. A very big argument was broken out between them as James wanted to tell Dumbledore about it as he thought that his wife is going dark. Lilly tried to tell him that it was to protect their son but he just won't listen.

So in a desperate attempt to save her son she oblivate him to forget this topic. But what she discovered made her beyond furious. He had been imperioused by Dumbledore from the magical signature of it. She was not powerful enough to break it and James looks like was not fighting it at all. So she let it be and started work more furiously for the protection she is trying to find.

After three months from that incident she succeeded. She read about a sacrificial ritual that will protect her son from almost anything. So she tweaked it with some modification that will surely protect her son. She then drew the runes on the Harry's nursery with her and James's blood. The properties of this ritual are that it will activated the moment she was dead.

When and if James died his magical core will be merged with Harry and when she died not only her Magical core will be merged with her son but also her soul will be within Harry so that so could power the personal shield that the original ritual would give by staying near someone blood related.

She also copied the entire Potter library with some runes and ritual inside her mind. She used those rituals so that her mind can take more knowledge and can organize and retain it. She also used those rituals one Harry so that he will be stronger, faster, smarter. His muscles will be very dense so that he won't be need bulking muscle to be strong and his bones will also be very much heard like dragons. It was needed as merging two adult magical cores within him will destroy his body.

She knew that Dumbledore limit his potential when she died ( **A.N. Since James is under his control he won't stop him doing anything to Harry.** ) Harry will have no one to help and protect him. So she made a portkey that will take him to an orphanage at USA where he will at least some less problem there. After the ritual ended the portkey will activate and he will be gone from this country. She knew the relation between Britain and US magical ministry is very bad and British ministry officials are prohibited without a very good reason. And they don't like Albus Dumbledore either. So he will be protected from him there.

So when James said that he came, she ran to the nursery and placed the finishing touch with mixing her and Harry's blood to the activation rune. She placed portkey on him and it will activate when the wards Voldemort placed there, down when he will die or at least succumbed to magical exhaustion. She then said her last words to her child for some time.

"Remember Harry, Mommy loves you and always will be with you no matter what. I will be gone for some years but I will be back in any way or form. Believe in mommy my precious baby boy." Whispered Lilly. It was then the door to the nursery was broken and Voldemort came in his glory.

"Step aside girl, may be then I will let you live." Said the self proclaimed dark lord.

"No please don't kill Harry. Take me, take me, take me. But not Harry." Said Lilly desperately activating the runes by saying this phrase. But he didn't listen. He just used the killing curse on her and she died.

Then he moved his wand towards Harry. He mockingly smiled and said "So you are the one that was supposed to kill me. Hah you are weak little boy. I won't even let you step out of the crib. **AVADA KADABRA.** "

In another universe it would have been hit him and then the wards would have been activated and a shield of pure silver colour surrounded Harry. The curse would smash on it and rebound the killing curse towards Voldemort. He would not have the time to do anything and vaporized his body. The backlash of it would have then blasted the nursery and the debris would have scattered the place. Harry would have been left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead with a sliver of Voldemort's soul on him. He then left with his powers and gifts suppressed to the very minimum and become a pawn to a manipulative Merlin wannabe headmaster with suicidal tendencies and no regards for his own life and wants.

But it will not happen here. Just when the killing curse hit him something random happened that changed this fate of him and as well as many people in that universe. A black void with blue outline opened on Harry just engulfing just his head in it. Something clicked in his mind and created something in his body, changed his whole being to something that was cut off from the reality itself.

Gaia, the consciousness and the will of the planet Earth itself, was viewing the various versions of herself throughout the multiverse. See saw is some places humanity still stagnated in the medieval stage of the evolution, in some places her versions were very angry with the magic users that they actively hindered the magic user to use magic freely or without any problem with very few exception which actually outside of her influence. Some of those universes were corrupted beyond measure by a god of evil.

Some of the versions were same but without her hindering the magic user very much. They to contain some evil but still it contained by a baby and some years later by the same baby in his teenage years. But in almost all of them the hero is forced live a life of sadness, misery and betrayal. Also in some of them the very hero became villain because of these reasons.

She was very sad about him since he was very pure and good soul and did not deserved to the problems and adversaries he endured. She wanted to help him in any way possible but the problem was that she could not intervene directly in human life. She can nudge them in direction that she wanted to take them, but ultimately it was them that had to walk in the end.

While she was watching some of them she felt her name being invoked and some of her power being used. She was mostly curious and slightly angered some of those spoiled magic use were again using her power. So she tracked the link to the place where her name has been invoked.

On her part of the universe the magic users were called witches and wizard. They use wand and staff to channel their magic from their magical core inside them. What they actually used is the witchcraft. They do not have the power or understanding to use the current five true magic to their fullest potential. If an apprentice level of magic user to challenge them they will be utterly defeated by the apprentice. But they do use a tiny branch of them in their craft but that's it.

Right now there is a magical civil war was going on based on blood purity nonsense. Pureblood, half blood, mundane birth (She detested the mugglborn title very much) all them were gifted with magic by the concept of Magic herself. To her everyone is equal. But the foolish wizards were killing each other with for superiority. She detested them very much because of the needless bloodshed and so never involves herself in their self-destructive ways. So imagine her surprise at what she saw happening at that time.

The day was an all hallows eve, an event where the veil between life and death and various binderies were at their lowest and so was the way towards Akashik records, a very desperate mother accidentally invoked her name and the name of multivarsal entity Akasha in a sacrificial ritual to save her sons life. She saw even after her much pleading to spare her son the dark wizard still killed her son after killing her. It was then a true miracle happened. For the successful ritual a shield was formed – it was the drain she had felt - and it deflected the malicious power back to its caster. The backlash of this destroyed its body, and the mutilated and tattered tainted soul fled swearing revenge upon the child.

She also saw that the vortex opened to Akasha engulfing the child's head. With baited breath she waited what should happen now. As the baby was none other than the very boy whose many counterparts she were watching through multiverse. So she waited. Sometime later the vortex closed off living visually no herm left. She could sense something definitely changed within him. So she probed a little deeper and the thing she found which astonished her. Since Harry was already hosting his mother's soul in his body after the ritual, he activated the Third True Magic – The Heaven's Feel - the Materialization of Soul.

The soul contains the memories, mind, and magic circuits of a person, and it uses the person's body as an anchor to the world to keep from being dispersed and returning to Akasha. Once the brain and body are destroyed, it is impossible to restore a person's dispersed soul, and even with magical ability no one can restore a destroyed body. Even if a magic user manages to place their soul into a new body, it will either be an inferior copy compared to the original or the soul itself will eventually begin to rot.

 **Heaven's Feel** is a magic that allows for the **materialization of the soul,** which stops the inevitable dispersion of the soul once it no longer has an anchor to the world, and essentially makes it transcend to a higher form of existence. It is a magic that realizes true immortality by making the soul into a high-dimensional planar being capable of interacting with the material world as a mental body without having to return to Akasha. The practitioner will acquire an unlimited source of magical energy due to the soul becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine

Gaia watches as the baby - Harry – activated a true magic, but since he was unable to control it properly it became dormant within him and when his body will be able wield it safely it will activate again. But she remembered her observation of various counterparts of him and his life she wandered what should she do. Since he is essentially an immortal his abuse can become a thorn in his path. Then she remembered what she was here for to begin with. His mother invoked her name.

She smiled in joy as it gave her leeway to interact with mortals. She knew that he is a pure soul and with positive guidance he will use his power to protect those who can't protect themselves, so she claimed him as her champion. She will guide him to the greatness that she knew that he can achieve. She also gifted him with - Denial of Nothingness – First True Magic.

Then she created magic circuits within him equivalent to the size of his magic core at that time. Since his normal core was already adult size one with his parents' core mixed in _and_ augmented with previous strengthening ritual (which used dragon's, reem's, and unicorn's (willingly given) blood) his core was simply massive. So with her calculation he had 350 very high quality magical circuits with she specially made magic crest for him that contain another 50 additional high quality magic circuit with updated research on reality marble.

She can already feel the reality marble forming within him so she moved his mother's soul there so there won't any unseen problem. With all of her work done she left the place and kept her eyes on his progress.

And with that Harry Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and to many other more houses, became the champion of Gaia and changed not only his but many other people's fate.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of Fate**

 **Summary: - What would have happened if Harry was gifted with a power when Voldemort attempted to kill him the first time. What if it changed his fate to something else? Let's find out. OP Harry. Bashing of AB/MW/RW. Harem story.**

 **Disclaimer: - I own nothing of Harry Potter and Fate series. Also if some of the facts and explanation matches to some other fanfiction authors then the respective facts and explanation owned by them. Thank you.**

 **This story is heavily influenced by A Broken Wizard and A Broken Megus (Old). So if there are any similarities, the credit goes to Neolyph**

 **Chapter 2:**

It has been five years after that fateful incident. He was in an orphanage in California, USA. Harry was right now average height and weight with shoulder length black hair with some red strips in them. His eyes were still emerald green that were very intense like it looking through you to your very soul. He is very fit with muscles in right places without any hint of baby fat. He is wearing black pants, black tube top with emerald green jacket. He wore black socks with black shoes. He was seeing the heavy thunderstorm was going on outside.

He knew that he was a wizard and British nobility at that. He has a photographic memory with lightning fast thought processing, deduction capability and reflexes. He remembers that incident five years ago very vividly. How a snake like man attacked him and his family killing his mother. His father on the other hand he did fill that attached to. What he could understand to his relatively less matured respective to an adult; his father was not very attentive to him at all while a war going on where the enemy was actively gunning for them.

He remembered the arguments with his mother that they should live in Potter Manor where they will be safe or at least leave Britain so that they for his sake but his father refused stating since Dumbledore told they should not leave and stay there then they will as 'Dumbledore is light lord and never wrong'. So he actually never that much attached to his father and after the attack he pretty much blamed his loss of his mother to him, this Dumbledore fellow and the man that attacked them.

Anyway, after arriving to the orphanage he tried to live his life happily without his mother for his mother's sake he thought that she would not like him to wallow in that past. But still he sometime became sad whenever he saw and kid with their parents. The matron of the orphanage loved him and tried to elevate his heavy heart and he was grateful to her for trying but it was still not all.

So he found his refuge to the library. He read and learned anything that fancied him, from science to fantasy anything he liked. He even studied various languages – dead language like Latin included – for shits and giggles, so that when he curses someone they did not understand him. He was also hooked to the Japanese anime as well. Well specifically those with magic and advanced technology.

When he first saw the Fullmetal Alchemist and Fairy Tail he headfirst dived into his studies. He knew that he will be unable to do any significant progress at magic since he did not have any study material, but he sure can do the study the science like physics, chemistry, mathematics, biology and there advance studies. He also tried to control his magic with his willpower alone so not depend on wands.

But after he watched Fate series and the irregular at magic high school he applied his studies in science to magic as well. And he became somewhat restless as well after seeing the fate of Sakura in the fate series. Betrayed by father and somewhat lack of trying from Rin's end her life was hell and she had no one to save her. He at least had his mother but she did not have anyone.

With these thoughts of Sakura he went to sleep for the night. When he went to sleep he saw a strange dream that will change his life.

 **Mindscape**

Harry Potter awoke in a bright, strangely familiar place. He reflexively tried to examine his surroundings but the bright light surrounding him hardly allowed him to do so, therefore he was forced to quickly close his eyes lest he be blinded.

Since he was unable to see he started to focus to his other senses. On his skin, he felt that he was lying on what felt like soft dirt, or maybe sand. Whatever it was, it was slightly damp and rather comfortable, all things considered so he co consider himself lucky that wherever he was, he hadn't ended lying on sharp rocks, that wouldn't nearly as pleasant.

Taking a deep breath, he was assaulted by countless scents, all of them flooding his sense of smell due to his ritually enhanced nose. He could smell the crisp aroma that clean running water let off, he smelled trees filled with fruits, he smelled flowers, hundreds of flowers, and he smelled woodland creatures. With that, it was rather easy him to deduce that he was either in a forest, or very close to one, probably no farther than a few dozen feet.

He then focused on his hearing, and immediately, he could make out the faintest sounds, although thankfully, the louder ones didn't cause him intense pain like they should have. All around him, he heard the rushing of a river, the swaying of trees in the wind, the calls of birds, the chatter of squirrels, the howls of wolves. These sounds further impressed the idea of a forest and from the location of the water all around, it sounded like he was on an island cut from the earth by rivers on all sides. Feeling that his eyes had adjusted enough to the light around him, he squinted them open, ready to close them again should the need arise. Not feeling the searing pain of last time, he opened them a bit further, until they were finally fully open.

He looked forward and was confused as to why his vision was filled with patches of green and blue. Green, he could understand, he was supposed to be in a forest, but what kind of tree was blue? It was then he remembered that he was lying down and was staring at the sky through treetops. Berating himself for his forgetfulness, he sat up and was struck dumb by what laid in front of him, for in what he was seeing was the most perfect forest he had ever seen. It was the very image of nature and beauty, with trees that seemed to flow all around him, all individually different, but equally perfect. Every tree bore fruits of all kinds, from apples to pears, and even to oranges, and weaving bet the trees were flowers of every type.

Harry could just imagine some hard-core environmentalist having an orgasm at the sheer sight of so many varied types of flowers in the same place. He could identify quite a few of the flowers, but some were entirely unfamiliar to him, and others he was rather certain were extinct. Flying through the air and resting on the trees and flowers were birds and butterflies, all once again equally present, regardless of familiarity or extinction. He discovered that the source of his earlier blindness was the fact that this place was the very image of perfection as the midday sun was in a cloudless sky, and since he had been laying down, when he had opened his eyes he had been staring straight at the sun, so it was hardly a surprise he had been blinded.

After he found his baring he continued his observation and started the trip towards the center of the island. Normally, the thick undergrowth should have impeded but it all seemed to bend out of his way when he approached, as if making a path for him, something that he did not miss, as it was not normal even by magical standards.

Ignoring all the oddities of this forest, he finally made it to the center, and was once again awestruck. He was standing in a massive clearing, which practically sparkled before him, as cliché as it sounded.

On the far side of the clearing was a pond, which actually did sparkle with its crystal clear waters, teeming with fish and life, while in the northern part of the clearing, was large apple tree that gave him a strange sense of foreboding, like he shouldn't approach it. In the southern part was an old, ruined archway with a doorway built into it, the monument giving off an feeling that it was his but blocked form him for some reason. Harry noted that despite the air being filled with birds and butterflies, none of them went near either the tree or archway, as if feeling the malignant aura or the tremendous pressure surrounding them. In the western portion, nearest to Harry, was what looked like a large vegetable patch, containing every type of farmable plant imaginable.

He was confused by some of the plants as they seemed to resemble the experiments he had seen of some magi that experimented with organic matter and mutated plants in that Fate series. For example, he could have sworn that upon seeing him, one of the vines on a plant in the field waved at him, despite how impossible it sounded. What was probably the most prominent feature of the field a raised platform in the center with what looked like a duplicate of a workshop - that he dreamed he would make if the what he saw in the Fate series was real - but improved and refined into Magus' wet dream. The old workbench looked like a master artisan had designed it to be more efficient, while the small forge was built with a massive furnace with tools for shaping matter all around it, said tools almost sparkling in the light, brand new and only waiting for someone to use them.

He was about to go towards the workshop, when he felt a strange calling in his mind. The feeling was compelling him to approach the tree in the north, despite his every instinct warning him to stay away from it. Curiosity peaked, he started cautiously walking towards it, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. When he started nearing it, his flight or instinct was flaring to ridiculous level, but still he pressed on.

Nonetheless, he eventually reached the tree, and took a good look at it. While everything else in the forest was the very image of perfection, this tree looked gnarled and worn, though still strong, making it stand out like a sore thumb in the mini-paradise he was in. Oddly, despite its old appearance, from its branches hung the most enticing apple had ever seen, fruits he could tell were large and juicy, despite the tree's sinister appearance. The branches swayed in the wind and one of them bent enough to dangle on the apples right before him, as if offering it. He reached up and plucked it, causing the branch to sway back into place. He looked over the apple, and seeing no imperfection a tentative bite. If he was dreaming, as he thought he was, despite how realistic everything was, then he would be fine, and if he wasn't, well his body was ritually reinforced by his mother before her death, which should allow him to neutralize lesser toxins, or slow down the effects of the most powerful ones.

Pain, he knew nothing but pain. It was as if someone had replaced his nerves with hot lava. He felt the pain in every fiber of his body. He would have blacked out from the pain, but he didn't seem to be able to. Eventually, the pain faded, leaving him panting and sweaty on the ground, shivers racking his body as it tried to recover from whatever had happened to it.

As he lay on the ground recovering, a sound made him look up, and his eyes fell on a blonde woman, who seemed to be wearing a simple toga. Had he been a Christian, he would have mistaken her for the archangel Gabriel, but as he wasn't, he instead racked his brain, mentally coming up with a list of possibilities based on the fact that he was in the mother of all gardens. She also has the feeling he remembered his mother had, that made him to just lean on her and she would comfort him. His enhanced sense of smell also caught the whiff of fresh soil and nature coming from her, even if he was surrounded by the forest, he still found it was strong on her.

He racked his brain for the identity of this being. He thought of everything from mythology books to anime shows. After some time thinking he took a shot in the dark, even it was impossible to be her.

"Gaia."

The woman smiled warmly, reached down, cupped his cheek, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Yes, my child."

"Your child? How is it possible? I know my mother was Lily Potter and she died. I am human. You are the Primordial being of the very Earth itself. And then if that Fate anime is true, the possibilities of which is no significantly higher from your presence - shouldn't you hate me?" Harry ranted.

It made no sense. From the information on the Fate series, Gaia was the representation of the will of the planet, a being that had made it clear through its' actions wanted mankind gone, or at least nowhere near as numerous as they currently were. It had even reached for the Type-Moon to cull the human population, as well as create Primate Murder, a being whose single purpose was to kill as many humans as possible. Based on that, the general consensus of any "sane" Magus, was that whenever they crossed paths with a being even remotely influenced by Gaia, it was better to run, and run fast.

And from the mythology point of view, Gaia was imprisoned and was against the Gods of Greek pantheon. It is prophesised that when she woke up there will be a massive battle that will left the planet barren to make the place to start new life again from the scratch.

As if amused by his question, the woman smiled, an indulgent smile, like the ones seen on the face on adults whenever they were trying to explain something to their children.

"You are a being of Earth, and are therefore my child. I am Gaia, I am the creator of all, including humanity, and as such I do not hate mankind. I only occasionally discipline them as a mother disciplines a misbehaving child. I only take action to keep the human race from destroying the planet, and therefore itself." She said making Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"You will be surprised child that the Fate series you are so fond of is actually real in an alternate reality. Yes, child the whole magecraft and true magic are real." She said shocking him again.

"What!"

"Yes, Hadrian. Everything you saw on that anime is true in an alternate reality. This place your meeting with me is, in fact, your own reality marble – Garden of Eden."

"…"

"As know from the series the Holy Grail is corrupted and it is needed to be destroyed. But in a universe the saviour Shirou Emiya was never found by Kiritsugu Emiya so there is no one to destroy it. If this curse unleashed, it will destroy all creation, destroying not only mankind but everything I created, twisting it and corrupting it until there is nothing but a barren desert left. As the curse represents the entirety of man's evils, the only way to eliminate it if it fully manifested would be to completely eradicate mankind. Naturally, Alaya would oppose that and we would be forced to war. If we warred, all of my children would suffer. When I saw this probability, I needed someone to prevent that from happening. It was then I felt your mother's ritual and invoking my name. When you were born I felt the tremendous potential you have in the magical arts as well as mundane technology. I made you my champion; I set you apart from humanity, and above them." She said to Harry.

"But why me?" he asked.

"Because you yourself have a prophecy hanging over your head. And if left without any help you will lose and this universe will also be doomed to darkness."

Harry was feeling faint. He was currently discussing with a being who, if history was to be believed, wanted nothing more than to limit mankind's expansion and numbers. Harry thought everything he was told. The series he liked very much was real in another universe and if that is true then he has a chance to save Sakura as well. Not only that he also has a destiny to fulfil and if what she was telling is true – which he knew she has no reason to lie to him – then he was pretty much screwed. To accurately sum up his mental state at the moment, he was feeling a mix of wonder and utter terror, for he was listening to a being incomprehensibly powerful and incredibly ancient, something that saw humans as little more than ants.

"My time grows short. All you need do to speak with me again is come to this tree in your sleep. I shall know you wish to speak, and meet you here. Also, now that you are aware of your "heritage" as it is, your magic circuits are activated and so are your true magic – 1st and 3rd - anything you project shall be fully formed and shall not erode until wish it. And you can erase things to nothingness as well. Your near death experience and coming to contact with Akasha a little longer than needed you have the upgraded version of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception – Akashik Sight. It will help you with your information gathering and kill the things that are unkillable to normal methods. ( **Credit goes to fg7dragon** ). Do not abuse this gift. That is my final blessing until you finish this task. I will take you to that universe. Be safe, my child." With that final message, she kissed his head and the burning sensation he had been feeling returned in full. This time he did black out.


End file.
